Tale Of Dynasty
by Okapi
Summary: The story of a wild mustang who loses her freedom. Includes songs from Spirit, high rating to cover my own back.
1. The Wind In The Trees

**The Wind In The Trees**

The sun rose above the open prairies that day, bathing all the creatures that called this place home in a soothing warm glow. After a good night's hunting, a pack of grey wolves were slinking back to their lairs while a disgruntled grizzly bear roared his discontent at being foiled in his attempt to bring down an elk cow. Her entire herd had rounded and drove the carnivore away and, as such, the new day signalled a fruitless night for the largest hunter of the plains. His mood wasn't helped any when the still air of the morning was abruptly shattered by the loud neighs and thundering gallops which heralded the arrival of a herd of wild horses. This particular herd wasn't very large with only around five mares and their young being led by an older stallion. He was nearing the end of the prime of his life, with azure blue eyes and a sandy coloured mane and tail. His body was a light brown colour and he was a magnificent specimen among wild horses. His thick neck and body coupled with a handsome head had meant this stallion had been hunted by men for much of his life, all of them wanting to capture him. They had all cursed his name among each other, bestowing him with the name he now ran with and all creatures referred to him by; Wild Wind. His hide was covered in small scars where different predators had tried to bring him down and the whips of man had hit in an attempt to round him up. This particular morning, as he led his herd to a fresh area to graze upon, his keen eyes spied another herd already present. Stopping abruptly, Wild Wind whipped around on his hind quarters and galloped back towards the oldest mare in the herd. She had been the first member of his herd, joined with him when they were both young and not long left their birth herds to find freedom. She was significantly shorter than Wild Wind with her head reaching just above his shoulder. She was a sleek black colour with a mane and tail which were both greying heavily with age. Her eyes were a deep dark brown with a spark of ferocity in them.

"Keep the herd here for now, I shall give the way forward when I feel it is safe to go to graze," his voice was firm and solid, so the mare knew to do as she was told. As Wild Wind galloped over to face the stallion of the other herd, a foal trotted up to stand alongside its mother. This particular foal was a young filly that had seen but just over two summers in her life. Her eyes were an uncommon colour between dark brown and flecks of green, her mane and tail were such a dark brown that in some shades of light they appeared to be as black as her body was. She had inherited the thick neck and body from Wild Wind with the soundness and stubborn air of her mother. By nature, the filly was a lot more sensitive in nature than either of her parents was but she had the inner fire which drove both of them.

"Mother, when are we going to graze?" she asked the black mare impatiently. Already showing signs of her strong sire, the filly stood a head above her dam. In the middle of her face she bore a white blaze and three of her legs had white pasterns. The only leg which did not have this was her rear left one and it was always Wild Wind's priority that his daughter be defended from the greedy eyes of man. Although he had sired many colts and fillies in his life, Wild Wind felt even more strongly protective towards this little one. Perhaps it was because he knew that he was getting on in years and she would probably be the last horse he would father. The other mares in the herd had already begun showing signs of rejecting his authority and he knew that it wouldn't be too long before a younger and stronger stallion would challenge him for his small harem. The black mare, though, was still loyal to Wild Wind and she kept the younger mares in line. She whipped around abruptly to her impatient foal, teeth bared and ears back threateningly.

"You will go when Wild Wind says so!" her whinny bore no room for negotiation. Shaking her head indignantly, the chastised filly galloped away from her mother in a direction away from the herd. For some time now, she felt that she didn't quite belong in this place with them. Ever since she was old enough to run freely, the young one had sensed she didn't quite fit in with anyone in the herd. Wild Wind was kind and protective of her on the few occasions they had spent together when he wasn't guarding the herd in general, but her mother was always short-tempered and quick with a sharp bite when she felt the filly had not done as was proper. Throwing her head up and neighing stubbornly, the black filly let herself become completely immersed in the pleasure she gained from running.

_Here I am._

_This is me._

_I come into this world so wild and free._

_Here I am._

_So young and strong._

_Right here in the place where I belong._

_It's a new world,_

_It's a new start,_

_It's alive with the beating of a young heart._

_It's a new day,_

_In a new land,_

_And it's waiting for me,_

_Here I am._

_Oh!_

_It's a new world,_

_It's a new start,_

_It's alive with the beating of a young heart._

_Yeah!_

_It's a new day,_

_In a new land,_

_And it's waiting for me,_

_Here I am._

It was a while before the young foal realised how far she had ran from the safety of her herd. Buff mountains loomed closer to her than she had ever seen them before; the land was no longer covered in a vast carpet of fresh grass. Looking around frantically, she realised that her herd was nowhere to be found. Her heart began beating faster as it filled with fear, which was doubled when she heard the piercing cries of coyotes that were approaching from beyond her line of sight. Looking around frantically, her whole body shaking, the filly closed her eyes in terror before feeling a warm body pressing against her side. It was taller than she was, but exuded more warmth and love than she had known in her short life. Opening her eyes, the black filly found herself gazing into the warm brown eyes of a palomino mare. She had a beautiful flowing blonde mane and tail, her entire body as golden as the afternoon sun and everything about her brought such comfort to the youngster.

"Come, young Dynasty," the mare whickered softly, "let's get you back to your herd." Wondering why this magnificent mare was calling her by such a name, the filly galloped obediently behind the mare back across the plains.


	2. Where I Belong

**This Is Where I Belong**

To her surprise, the palomino mare didn't escort the little black filly back to Wild Wind's herd but over to the forest that was close by. The sun had begun to set and evening was slowly beginning to creep in, which the mare knew meant that it wouldn't be long before the wolves would crawl out of their dens to start a fresh night's hunting. The forest was hardly a safe haven from these voracious carnivores, but it was more sheltered than the open plains by a long shot. Until they made it to the safety of their herds, both horses were extremely vulnerable out in the open. The filly was completely clueless on how to survive without her herd, as she was too young yet to have been taught valuable life lessons from her mother. Once she was older and reflected upon her youth, she would come to see that her mother really didn't care to teach her anything significant of the world. The palomino's soft muzzle and warm body calmed her, though, as the mare led the youngster to a sheltered thicket deep among the trees. As they had walked there slowly, the horses had passed a number of small woodland creatures who were coming out to forage in the soft twilight. A red fox began chasing after a quail which was running literally for its life while a grey squirrel was scurrying around in the branches for nuts before going into its warm dray for the night. Questions were still circling the young filly's mind when she lay down beside the mare in the thicket.

"Why did you call me Dynasty before?" she asked eventually, "I've had no name before. Wild Wind has merely regarded me as one of his daughters whereas my mother barely looks at me never mind acknowledges my existence." The mare's eyes shone with the same warmth they had earlier that day when the filly had first looked into them, but now the moonlight which filtered through the trees seemed to illuminate them even further. It slightly unnerved the young female, as she was only used to being cast looks of disgust or coldness.

"Wild Wind speaks higher of you than you know, little Dynasty," the mare replied softly, "he describes you as his dynasty to the plains and the world. No other horse he has sired has possessed so much of his fire and spirit, you're truly more special than you realise. I thought Dynasty would be a fitting name to address you with as such when I found you on the open plains alone earlier today." The filly was at a loss for words at this revelation. It had never occurred to her that her father would have a great sense of pride in her. She lay her head down so it was resting against the mare's soft and gentle legs which housed tremendous strength when needed. The day's events had taken a lot out of her and she felt her eyes grow heavy.

"If I may ask, what is your name?" Dynasty asked sleepily. The palomino lay her head down so that her neck encircled the filly, offering her protection against whatever was out there.

"I am called Opalana, young Dynasty," she whickered in response, "now, get sleep my little one. Tomorrow, you will be returned to your herd." The mare went to sleep before Dynasty did, as her thoughts wandered restlessly. With this mare, she had found in the space of a few hours more tenderness and maternal love than her own mother had shown her in over two years. The thought of leaving the side of this beautiful and sensitive motherly figure didn't rest well in her young and stubborn heart.

_I hear the wind across the plain_

_A sound so strong - that calls my name_

_It's wild like the river - it's warm like the sun_

_Ya it's here - this is where I belong_

_Under the starry skies - where eagles have flown_

_This place is paradise - it's the place I call home_

_The moon on the mountains_

_The whisper through the trees_

_The waves on the water_

_Let nothing come between this and me_

_Cuz everything I want - is everything that's here_

_And when we're all together - there's nothing to fear_

_And wherever I wander - the one thing I've learned_

_It's to here - I will always...always return_

Dynasty didn't realise she had fell asleep until she awoke the next morning. The sun was just climbing into the sky and Opalana was already wide awake. The mare was watching the young filly patiently and didn't appear in any hurry to rush Dynasty back to her herd. In time, she would look back and come to see that Opalana was looking out for her in a motherly way and offering her protection from some of the harshness that the world could hit out at her. Once Dynasty was wide awake, Opalana stood up and the filly followed as they made their way silently from the thicket. It always took Dynasty's breath away when she saw the sun rise above the open grasslands, enhancing their wide expanse and making them look so inviting to race across. As if reading her mind, Opalana placed one of her fore hooves in front of the eager filly and that immediately brought Dynasty out of her trance.

"We really should be getting back to Wild Wind's herd," she said gently but firmly, "I can tell you want to run across the plains to wherever the sun leads you, but your father will be worried. Come, we can race back to your herd as fast as you like." This prevented Dynasty from feeling too frustrated and almost annoyed with her caretaker as the two horses burst out from the forest and galloped across the open expanse of the plains. The feeling of the wind rushing past her face as it caused her mane to billow out behind her like a cloud of black smoke, the way the landscape flashed past her eyes as she ran and especially the sight of Opalana racing beside Dynasty, matching her pace for pace gave the filly an undeniable rush of sheer pleasure. Her own mother had never raced with her like this before and Wild Wind had maintained something of a detached distance from Dynasty for most of her young life. It amazed her how her own flesh and blood didn't seem to have much time for to share in the filly's pleasures of life, yet here there was a beautiful mare that wasn't part of her herd that had shown she was more than happy to share in the things Dynasty loved most in life. As Dynasty could see the majestic presence of Wild Wind standing on top of a hill, her heart sank slightly as she knew the time would soon come that she would have to part ways with Opalana. To her surprise, the stallion didn't move an inch to address both her and her palomino protector. He was happy to remain standing stock still until they had stopped just a few feet in front of him.

"Opalana, it's good to see you again," he whickered in a softness Dynasty had never heard come from her father before, "I should have known that you had taken it upon yourself to find my daughter." As he said this, Wild Wind cast a stern eye over his black protégée. She could only look away, ashamed at fleeing from the herd in such a manner the previous day. She hardly expected to feel a reassuring nuzzle from the mare standing beside her, but that's what Dynasty got and it lifted her spirits a little.

"It is good to see you too, Wild Wind," she responded politely, "I was just out in the area that young Dynasty had found herself to be in by chance and I wanted to ensure she arrived back in your care safely." Wild Wind's eyes widened momentarily as he heard the palomino refer to his daughter with a name. He snorted his surprise and slight indignation at this development.

"You felt it appropriate to name my daughter while she was in your care?" he snorted angrily. To Dynasty's surprise, the previously benevolent and mild mannered mare at her side now had her ears back and her teeth bared. Perhaps Opalana was more aware of things between the filly and her parents than she herself was aware of. Whatever had caused these displays of aggression from the palomino mare was unknown then to Dynasty, but she wasn't altogether sure if she liked it.

"I named your daughter because neither you nor her mother felt it fit to give her one yourselves!" Opalana's piercing neigh of anger broke the still morning air, "every horse that runs free knows of your affection for this little one, yet she had no idea herself. How could she have, when you refused to give her a name! She is of your dynasty, hence that is the name she now carries!" Dynasty waited with bated breath to see if Wild Wind would attack and punish the palomino heavily for her daring to face off against him. She had never seen the stallion let any horse, stallion or mare, walk away from standing up to him without some injury of sort. However, her father merely nudged Opalana away from Dynasty's side and he stood there.

"Well, I appreciate you bringing her back to me safely, Opalana," he whickered softly, "I'll make sure she gets back to the herd from this point." He escorted Dynasty over the hill to where the herd were grazing and she could only look back at Opalana's form as it faded into the distance. Her heart sank as she watched the beautiful golden form disappear behind the hill.


	3. Changes

**What's Going On?**

Dynasty's birth herd spent the rest of spring and the entire summer in the expanse where it turned out Opalana's herd was also close to. Ever since the day she had been returned to the herd, Dynasty had noticed a change in her father's behaviour towards her. He had taken it upon himself to show her how to carry her head high and proudly, how to look out for any signs of imminent danger. It almost felt to the filly that he was training her in how to be a lead stallion of a herd. Indeed, the other colts and fillies in the herd had taken an obvious dislike to this apparent preferential treatment and had taken it upon themselves to bully and harass Dynasty as much as possible. They never bothered her when they were alone, but only when there was more than one of them together did they bully the black filly. She was growing stronger and healthier with the passage of time, her muscles growing and swelling with the strength of Wild Wind while her heart burned with the stubbornness of her mother, although there was also an added element within her that came from neither. Her heart surged with love and affection which was given to her by the palomino mare, Opalana. The two of them had formed an unbreakable bond since that first meeting, Dynasty making a point of running to where Opalana's herd grazed every so often to check on the mare. As far as Dynasty was concerned, this mare was more her mother than the head mare of her birth herd was. It was Opalana who soothed Dynasty's distress when she was relentlessly bullied by her half brothers and half sisters, Opalana who showed genuine interest and pride in the health and strength that flowed in Dynasty's veins.

"Why do you like me so much?" Dynasty finally asked one day, "I'm not like the other colts or fillies around here! I take more delight in running than I do grazing with my birth herd; I show more characteristics of a lead stallion than a mare. I'm not like anyone else." She hung her black head miserably, feeling something between joy at being cared for so much by this mare and pain because she really couldn't comprehend why the mare should care about her as much. Opalana merely continued grazing for a short time before lifting her head to respond.

"You shouldn't ask that," her voice carried a tone of wisdom, "it will make other creatures not want to be your friend." Dynasty brought her head up so sharply that the palomino was amazed there was no injury done. The brown-green eyes laid it out clear how uncertain and astounded the young one was. However, Dynasty decided not to press it. Opalana apparently really liked her, even though most other horses had shown her nothing but cruelty or ignorance. Before she could say anything else, Dynasty heard loud shouts and felt the thundering hoof beats of horses racing coupled with plenty of other sounds that she had never encountered before. Opalana's loud whinny drew her attention, however, and she followed as the palomino dashed away rapidly.

"What's going on?" Dynasty asked frantically as she galloped harder than she had ever done. She could feel the fear emanating from Opalana's body as she galloped, her ears pinned right back in terror. They were fleeing some great, terrible danger and for the life of her, Dynasty couldn't understand what. Alien shouts and cries coupled with the thundering of hoof beats were bearing down on the horses, some point unseen behind them, like a deadly pack of wolves just beyond their line of sight. The landscape flew by Dynasty's eyes faster than she had ever seen it, grass and sky bleeding into one. She kept pace with Opalana, twisting and turning as the older mare did, determined not to leave her side at any cost. It wasn't long before the horses came to an abrupt stop at the edge of a cliff. There was nothing ahead of them save for a very long drop downwards, to a quick death. Dynasty's ear flicked backwards as she heard the hoof beats coming up from where both she and Opalana had came from.

"Those things that are chasing us, they're not just horses," Opalana explained quickly, "terrible creatures that walk on two legs are riding the horses that are chasing us and they want to catch us. It is said once they catch a horse; the horse never gets to run wild ever again. Now it looks as though we're about to suffer that fate, for we cannot run any further." Dynasty's mind began racing frantically as she tried to think of a way out of this, at least a way that would protect Opalana from the things coming. Only one idea came to mind and she knew that it wouldn't rest well with the palomino if she knew, so Dynasty quickly turned her head to Opalana and rested it on her neck. If this was the last occasion she got to cuddle into the best mother figure she had ever known, Dynasty was going to savour every moment of it. Then, as suddenly as she started it, the black filly pulled back and galloped away towards where she knew the hoof beats were coming from, as she heard Opalana's cries of reason reach her ears. As she raced around the corner that she had came from, Dynasty found herself racing to meet a couple of dark brown horses with creatures she had never seen before sitting on their backs. They were hairless on the parts of their natural bodies that the filly could see, save for a circle of thick dark hair on their faces. She knew what she was doing, though, as she remembered that Opalana had a foal of her own to take care of back in her herd. This thought stayed with Dynasty as she threw herself between the brown horses, knocking one off balance so the thing riding it fell to the ground. She ran and galloped, zigzagging as she tried to stay out of the reach of the things wanting her so badly, yet not enough for them to give up the chase and go after Opalana. Eventually, though, Dynasty couldn't hear the hoof beats following her and her heart began to surge with the possibility that she had managed to out manoeuvre them. She saw that she was far enough away from the cliff that Opalana would've gotten to safety before the things went back to catch her. _I'm going to get to safety, I showed them!_ These thoughts surged in her mind happily, but her happiness was short lived. As if from nowhere, a lasso came and flew around her neck, tightening and pulling the filly to the ground.

"Thought you'd got away, didn't you mustang?" the creature which had got her said triumphantly from his horse. Before she could react and fight her way out, Dynasty felt another rope go around her neck and tighten, keeping her exactly where she was. This didn't stop her from kicking and squealing angrily, wanting her captors to know she wasn't going to go along peacefully. Their laughter rang in her ears at her struggles, but she didn't care, for at that moment, she could see the golden form of Opalana in the distance. Dynasty had been caught in a forest, so the older mare was perfectly protected from the creatures' sight by the trees. The palomino looked as though she was about to race over and fight for Dynasty's freedom, but the filly told her in her squeals not to come near, just to go. Opalana sent out an answering whinny of sadness before leaving, but the creatures were too caught up in their own arrogance to notice the new call.

"Ah can't believe we caught us one of Wild Wind's foals," the one who'd caught Dynasty first said, "this black devil's gonna fetch us a nice sum of money back at the ranch." The other creature, also a male, rolled his eyes before responding.

"That's if we can get this beast to carry someone on her back," he said irritated, "remember, she's got Wild Wind's blood in her veins and it shows. She's as wild and untamed as he is! But, ya know, maybe we don't need to worry about getting her under a saddle to make a mint outta her." They then pulled hard on their ropes, forcing Dynasty to her feet. Every step they made her walk, she pulled back and fought with every bit of her strength and determination. They pulled and dragged her from the forest, across the open plains, into mountainous terrain. She fought relentlessly as the hours passed, continuously looking back towards where her home was, wanting desperately to return there and hating the fact she was being dragged from there.

_You can't take me, yeah!_

_Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night_

_Get it out - check it out_

_I'm on my way and it don't feel right_

_I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact_

_It's OK - I'll find a way_

_You ain't gonna take me down no way_

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it_

_Don't push me - I'll fight it_

_Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no_

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_

_You can't come uninvited_

_Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no_

_You can't take me I'm free_

_Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's goin'on_

_And what's this holding me?_

_I'm not where I'm supposed to be_

_I gotta fight another fight_

_I gotta fight with all my might_

_I'm getting out, so check it out_

_Ya - you're in my way_

_So you better watch out_

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it_

_Don't push me - I'll fight it_

_Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no_

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_

_You can't come uninvited_

_Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no_

_You can't take me I'm free_

Now Dynasty found herself being steered into a field and then the creatures cut the ropes loose that were around her neck, not wanting to get closer to the wild horse than was necessary. She immediately broke away and raced to the side of the field that was furthest away from her captors, surprised to find a boundary preventing her from going further. She paced restlessly, snorting loudly with her ears pinned back in aggression as she tried to understand everything that was happening. Soon, another horse appeared beside her and stopped her from her frenzied behaviour. It was one of the brown horses that had led to her capture.

"Get away from me, traitor!" Dynasty neighed loudly, "Before I kick you to death!" The other horse remained where it was, not bothered apparently in the slightest by the filly's behaviour.

"It was not me who caught you, mustang," the horse, a mare, replied, "but the human who rides me." Her calm demeanour only served to enrage Dynasty more, invoke even more hostile feelings and behaviour from the filly.

"Don't call me mustang! I have a name!" she neighed back, "also, you let one of those puny creatures control your every move! You could so easily throw him off your back and make a break for it if you wanted!" The brown mare bowed her head sadly before walking a short distance to show her flank to Dynasty. She had a symbol of some form imprinted on her body.

"If I could break free from this place, don't you think I would rather than run with this on my flank?" her reply was slow and sad, "you'll see yourself soon enough, the humans aren't happy until they break your spirit so you bow to their will. I call you mustang because that is the name all wild horses are called by. What is your name, then?" Dynasty couldn't help but feel a strong pang of pity in her heart for the other horse. To be forced to run under a human's command, to do their every bidding while they obviously cared little for a horse's feelings made her blood boil. She made a silent vow to not let that happen to her.

"My name's Dynasty," her response was a lot calmer and steadier than previous, "I see it is night now, perhaps a sleep in this place will see me in a calmer mood come sunrise." With that, Dynasty walked to a corner of the enclosed space and lay down, drifting into a fitful sleep dreaming of Opalana.


	4. Get Off!

**Get Off My Back**

Loud shouts the following morning woke Dynasty suddenly. Clambering to her feet, the filly's head spun around to locate the source of the noise. She saw the humans who had caught her the other day walking alongside a couple of humans she had never seen before. Instinctively, Dynasty's ears went back as they approached the field and leaned over the fence.

"Yes sir, she's a beauty to look at, all right," one of the new humans commented, "You say she's as crazy as her sire is?" One of the men who had caught Dynasty nodded, looking at the prancing filly with amusement glistening in his eyes.

"She gave us a lot of trouble between catching her and dragging her back here," he commented, "only a fool would attempt to break that mustang's spirit." The man, who had asked before, a stern looking gentleman with a growth of white facial hair, stroked his beard thoughtfully for a moment. Dynasty tossed her head up and down, nostrils flared as she sensed something about this man and his companion that she didn't like. Turning his head to the side, the bearded gentleman gestured to his companion, a bare-faced man with a steely glint in his eyes. Quicker than she could make out, Dynasty was suddenly aware of the steely-eyed man being in the field with her and approaching her with a whole air that spoke of determination. Even faster, the human had one hand tightly gripping her mane and he swung one leg over her back and climbed on.

_Well you think that you can take me on_

_You must be crazy_

_There ain't a single thing you've done_

_That's gonna phase me_

_Oh though if you wanna have a go _

_I just wanna let you know..._

_Yeah_

_Get off of my back_

_And into my game_

_Get out of my way_

_And out of my brain_

_Get out of my face_

_And give it your best shot_

_I think it's time you better face the fact_

_Get off of my back_

_You know that it's just all a game_

_That I'm playin'_

_You think that you can find a way in_

_It's what I'm sayin'_

_Oh if you wanna have a go_

_I just wanna let you know..._

_Oh_

_Get off of my back _

_And into my game_

_Get out of my way_

_And out of my brain_

_Get out of my face _

_Or give it your best shot_

_I think it's time you better face the fact_

_Get off of my back_

_Oh_

_If you wanna have a go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_I just wanna let you know..._

_Get off_

_Get off_

_Yeah _

_Get off of my back_

_And into my game_

_Get out of my way_

_And out of my brain_

_Get out of my face_

_Or give it your best shot_

_So know this train is coming of its track_

_Get off of my back_

_Yeah _

_Get off of my back_

_Get off_

_Yeah_

_Oh_

_Get off_

_Get off_

_Get off _

_Get off_

_Get off_

_Get off_

_Get off_

_Get Off Of My Back!_

Dynasty bucked and reared harder than she had ever done before in her life, squealing angrily, determined to throw the intruder from her back. The man on her back was relentless, digging his heels into her sides to keep a grip and also to make her gallop forward frantically. Eventually, the wild horse had an idea and swung her head around to bite the human hard on his leg on that particular side. His shout of surprise and pain only spurred her on further as she descended into blind rage and smacked him against the fence keeping her prisoner. _You will not break me; I will not surrender to your will!_ She thought determinedly, as she eventually managed to throw him from her back. As he gazed up at the filly, she lunged at him with her fore hooves, determined to make him pay for trying to take control of her. Her hooves caught his injured leg, bruising and cutting into the limb, before she could be forced back by the men who had caught her. The older gentleman who had instigated the whole scene laughed loudly, never taking his eyes away from those of Dynasty.

"Forgive me, gentlemen, but many a fellar has claimed their horse was unbreakable," he explained, "only to have my right-hand man, Snake-Eyes, take the horse in hand and get it to be as quiet as a newborn lamb. I had to get him to check this mustang is as wild as you fellars claimed she was. I'll take her as we agreed, hitch her up to my cart and we can head outta here." Dynasty began neighing and snorting loudly as she found herself being herded out of her enclosed prison to be tied up behind a cart. Her captors had managed to wrap a modified rope around her head, keeping her tied firmly to the cart with no inch of freedom for her to manipulate an escape with. As the gentlemen walked away laughing among themselves, Dynasty's eyes met those of the dark brown mare she had spoken with the previous night.

"It was brave of you, throwing that man from your back," she whickered softly, "I wish you luck, young Dynasty, and I hope you do find your freedom again." The filly's heart surged with a slight jolt of pain as she thought of Opalana. Unless she did find freedom, Dynasty would never see her old friend again. These thoughts and others like them troubled her as she was led away by the cart that was being driven by the man who had just purchased her.


	5. Remember Who You Are

**Remember Who You Are**

Dynasty found herself being made to travel for just over a day to another set of buildings similar to those she had just left behind. She had been uncharacteristically quiet for the trip, deciding to keep a low profile with these humans until she saw what fate they had in store for her. Snake-Eyes came over, untied the rope from the cart and led Dynasty towards one of the buildings. Once she was inside, the filly saw that there were many horses inside, but they weren't running free as she had been accustomed to seeing. They were standing in narrow boxed-in areas with barely enough space to turn around. Before she knew what was happening, Dynasty too found herself being forced into one of these enclosures. Snake-Eyes removed the halter from her head roughly and gave the mustang's head a rough shove, pulling his hand back just in the nick of time to avoid her snapping jaws. His loud laugh rang out through the air to her ears as she began pawing the ground restlessly, snorting and tossing her head up and down. Once more, her restless and wild nature was driving her mad at the situation she was now in.

"Will you shut up in there!" a loud whinny reached Dynasty's ears and caused her to stop. She looked around, trying to locate the owner of the voice. She could tell it belonged to a female, but the walls at either side of her were so high the filly couldn't look over them. The only direction she could see any horses standing in was directly in front of her and none of them were acknowledging her presence. Directly across from the stall she was standing in, Dynasty saw a black and white horse standing. It was the most pitiful looking creature she could recall seeing in her life, with a look of emptiness in its eyes and its body was very malnourished.

"Who dared to speak to me in such a manner?" Dynasty snorted loudly, angry at an unknown horse being so assertive to her. This time, when the other female spoke, Dynasty could tell she was standing in the stall to the left of her own.

"I did, you're pretty full of yourself to demand who told you to shut up," the unknown mare responded, "I can tell you're a mustang. Full of attitude and arrogance, you'll learn your place soon enough!" This only served to stir Dynasty's temper further.

"I'm not just a mustang, you human carrier! My father is Wild Wind, the mightiest mustang of them all!" This came out in a full blown neigh, her anger surging at full strength. The other horse didn't seem too intimidated or upset at Dynasty's explosion.

"I know of this Wild Wind, many humans have tried to catch him, but none have succeeded," she whickered calmly, "it really doesn't say a lot about you if they were able to catch you. Your father must be so disappointed to have sired such a weak filly." Drawing in a breath to argue further, Dynasty decided instead to let it go. This mare was obviously hung up on fighting with her, and as such she wasn't going to rise to the bait any further.

"I would ask him, but I'm here with a beast of burden for company instead," she replied dryly. Lying down on the hay in her stall, Dynasty let sleep claim her as it had been an exhausting day and night. Let tomorrow bring its new challenges when they arrived.

Over the following months, with the change of seasons, Dynasty was to endure more rough treatment and heavy-handed brutality at the hands of her human captors. She barely understood all that was happening to her, let alone had time to make any friends among the horses she shared the stable with. The day after she arrived, the men took the filly to an enclosed arena and strapped a series of leather pieces around her body, one behind her forelegs and one around her stomach. Running between these straps was a modified saddle and upon this a man Dynasty had never encountered before sat down and she was let loose with this man holding onto a part of the saddle. She bucked and threw her hind legs up for all she was worth, trying desperately to throw the intruder from her back. He held firm, but that day she eventually managed to throw him off and he landed a good distance away from her. This was to become her daily routine, each time with a new rider and always with a crowd of jeering men and women, watching the rider try and break her spirit and always failing. Thoughts of freedom were now nothing other than a remote memory, Opalana and her birth herd only an occasional occurrence in her dreams. With the passage of time, the maturing mustang's temperament changed as she became more ill-tempered and filled with hate. One evening, as she was being led back to her usual stall, Dynasty glanced up at the stall to the left where she knew the horse who had taunted her on her first night was in residence. As she was carrying her head low, the filly just made out a set of white ears and nothing else. When she was left alone in her stall, she tried her best to lie down and become comfortable. This was becoming more of a challenge with each passing night, as the leather straps she was made to wear cut relentlessly into her body each day.

"If you lie on your side, it will be easier," the horse from the stall beside her whickered kindly. Dynasty was hardly in the mood to listen to this horse's attempts at being social, but she was also exhausted and in pain. Lying on her side, she drew deep breaths as she felt the pain in her body begin to subside.

"What makes you want to be kind to me now?" her reply wasn't loud, but still full of bitterness, "the first night, you made it clear you thought me weak! Perhaps before long, you will be proved right. I fight every day against them, yet it does very little. They love the fact I fight so strongly against them, perhaps that is why they use me day after day!"

"I can sympathise with you better than you know, mustang," the mare whickered softly, "I've seen how the men use horses such as yourself for pleasure, delighting in trying to break you. I hope you will not give up, that you will continue to fight. I thought you could use a friend, even though I was harsh to you before." Dynasty lay her head down and let her eyes close slowly. Perhaps once upon a time, a friend would have been welcomed more than anything else in the world. Now, she was too angry and tired to care.

"It matters little, human-carrier, so leave me alone!" her whinny came out harsh and aggressive. Nothing mattered to her now.

The months Dynasty spent in this ranch slowly bled into years as they continued to use her as a "bucking bronco"; for she heard the men refer to her as this. She grew from a filly into a fully grown mare and with this came the added strength from her sire, Wild Wind. Her neck began to grow thicker and she found it easier to throw any man who climbed upon her back. However, with her added strength, her temper also continued to grow darker and more savage so that even Snake-Eyes had difficulty in handling the mare. Every time he approached, the man had to be extra vigilant to avoid her razor-sharp teeth. One morning, Dynasty was slightly surprised when Snake-Eyes didn't come to fetch her alone. Beside him was the older man who had purchased her all those years ago and whom she had hardly seen since.

"Well, well, so ma little filly has grown up to be every bit as wild as her sire after all," he commented out loud, "and you say the best bronco rider in the country's coming along today to have a go on ma black devil?" Snake-Eyes nodded in agreement, never taking his eyes off Dynasty the whole time.

"Yes sir, Mr Smith," he replied, "as you know, word has travelled far and wide about this black devil. She's really got a reputation going as one of the most vicious broncos in the circuit. This set-up today should see you earn quite a tidy little bundle, sir." The man Dynasty now knew was called Mr Smith smiled and nodded his head in agreement before walking away, signalling Snake-Eyes to open the door to the stall and leading the mare out. She had areas of roughened skin and no hair where the leather straps had rubbed her raw. Head held high, she defiantly walked into the arena and greeted the jeering people with an air of dignity. This was her way; she wanted them to know she wasn't intimidated. The latest rider came strutting into the dirt arena with an equal air of dignity and arrogance. He was wearing a Stetson, a checked shirt, leathery trousers and a set of boots that had shiny objects on them that Dynasty had never seen before. They were small and spiral in shape, with tiny barbs sticking out from them. As soon as the man was on her back, he dug those things into her side and she learned immediately they represented pain. Kicking and bucking as hard as she could, Dynasty was surprised to find this man was staying on her with relative ease. He continued to drive his spurs into the mare's sides, whipping her into frenzy as her coat became coated in a thick white lather. She spun and bucked, kicked and rolled, trying desperately to get this painful creature off her back. Soon, she had descended into a blind rage, not really seeing anything or feeling anything but intense hatred. It began to feel like she wasn't really in her body, that she was somewhere else. The fence enclosing her in was suddenly looking a lot more appealing as she stopped bucking and kicking and galloped head on at it. Rearing up at the last second, Dynasty turned slightly to the side and threw her entire bulk into the fence. The section of fence that she fell onto splintered as her weight fell through it and she lay on the ground, eyes closed, not moving.

"Dagnammit!" Mr Smith shouted as he marched swiftly over to the fallen horse and rider, "that fool mustang's went and done herself in! If only you hadn't driven your goddamn spurs into her over and over again!" Snake-Eyes dragged the fallen rider from beneath his fallen mount. The young man was groaning in pain and from the odd angle one of his legs was sitting at, an observer could tell it was broken. During the ensuing commotion, neither Snake-Eyes nor his boss noticed a young woman slip in and approach the fallen mustang. She was a slight girl with long raven-coloured hair and a slightly-tanned complexion. Running her hands gently yet quickly over Dynasty's prone form, the woman only addressed Mr Smith and Snake-Eyes when they were both aware of her presence.

"Mr Smith, this horse isn't dead," she explained calmly, "however, she has sustained a rather nasty break in her right fore leg. I'm afraid if she recovers she'll never be able to do this kind of thing ever again." Mr Smith cast his eyes suspiciously over the girl before a glint of recognition appeared in them.

"You're the young lady who bought a horse off me last week, aren't you?" he enquired. Once she nodded, he continued talking, "Well, little Missy, if this mustang's broke a leg, then only thing I can do with her is stick a bullet in her head. Ah certainly don't have the time or expense to nurse a crippled horse back to health, especially one that won't be fit for her original job." The girl whispered some soft, sweet words into Dynasty's ears, finally resulting in the mare opening her eyes and looking around weakly. She was too tired to lift her head, too tired to feel much of anything except the relentless pain in her leg. Once the woman saw that the mustang was awake, she left her side and went over to speak with Mr Smith to one side while the other people in the arena were leaving, talking loudly about what had happened among themselves. Dynasty felt nothing but dead inside, completely adrift and for the first time in her life just wishing she would die.

_Sound the bugle now - Play it just for me._

_As the seasons change - Remember how I used to be._

_Now I can't go on - I can't even start._

_I've got nothing left - just an empty heart._

_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight._

_There's nothing more for me - lead me away..._

_Or leave me lying here._

_Sound the bugle now - Tell them I don't care._

_There's not a road I know - That leads to anywhere._

_Without a light, I fear that I will - Stumble in the dark._

_Lay right down - Decide not to go on._

_Then from on high - Somewhere in the distance._

_There's a voice that calls - Remember who you are._

_If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow._

_So be strong tonight - Remember who you are._

_You're a soldier now - fighting in a battle._

_To be free once more - That's worth fighting for._

For Dynasty, the next few hours and days passed in a blur. She wasn't aware fully of what was happening around her, partly due to the fact that the young girl who had awakened her in the arena that fateful day kept feeding her something to take the pain from her leg. Soon, though, she found herself being taken to a new place, far away from the ranch she had been forced to call home for just over two years of her life. Lying on a cart, the mare became the most lucid she had been in days, taking in the sights and smells of her surroundings. There was something undoubtedly familiar about everything she was seeing, everything she smelt. After a short time of travelling, the cart drew into the middle of a wide field. It had indeed been many years since Dynasty had last seen an open space, and this field was the largest she had ever seen aside from the open grasslands themselves. She was carefully led from the cart and the halter taken off her head. Painstakingly, the mare limped over to a shaded part of the field where trees were growing. She stood there and looked back at her new owner, the young woman. This human had not tried to break her spirit or forced her to work against her will, but instead had provided her with the closest thing to freedom. _Freedom, I remember! I remember what that means!_ Her heart surged with joy at the memory and also when she saw that other horses were here with her, running loose and enjoying it. Carefully, she lay down so not to lie on her sore leg.

"If you lie on your side, it will be easier," Dynasty's head immediately snapped up at this wicker. The voice was familiar; she had heard it before back at her old place. Now, she finally got to see whom it belonged to. Standing beside her was the palest horse Dynasty had seen in her life. The mare was a beautiful shining white all over in the sunlight, including her mane and tail, while her eyes were a subdued shade of pink. She stood out in stark contrast to Dynasty's blackness and the young mare could only look in surprise at the sight of this creature.


	6. Wide Open Prairie

**The Wide Open Prairie**

The white mare had an amused glint in her eyes as she took in the sight of the normally stubborn and aggressive mustang rendered mute with shock. Unknown to Dynasty, the white mare had been watching her ever since the first night she had arrived at the rodeo ranch. The black mustang had intrigued her and she had admired the spirit which the younger horse had shown when so many other horses would've cracked under the strain of the brutal treatment. Dynasty began to feel immensely irritated at her own reaction at seeing this horse. _It's not as if I've never seen another horse before, I really should hate this horse!_ Her thoughts only served to make her increasingly angry and she slowly drew herself up on shaky legs.

"You better get the hell away from me, if you know what's good for you!" her whinny was full of aggression, "Don't think I have forgotten how you called me weak the first night we met." She stumbled slightly, groaning as a jolt of pain shot through her bound leg. Turning her head, she was surprised to find the white mare supporting her, helping her take some weight off her broken limb.

"Easy, there, I think you should get all four legs underneath you again before you challenge me," her reply wasn't angry or aggressive but soft and light, "We're in this field together along with a herd of other horses, why don't you make the best of it? Let's start with what your name is and I'll tell you mine." Dynasty lay back on the ground, her head trying to make sense of this strange situation she had somehow ended up in. After so long of having nothing but horrible men for company, it was strange to once again be with other horses, let alone a horse that she had clashed with in the past.

"I'm Dynasty," she whickered softly, "if you know of my father, Wild Wind, then it's fair to assume you are a mustang too. Am I right?" The white mare stood lazily beneath one of the trees close by, but not too near Dynasty for respect of personal space.

"You are perspective Dynasty, I am a mustang," she confirmed, "as for my name, I am called Purity. This was the name I was given by my mother before we were captured. I was a very young foal at the time, much younger than you were when you first came to the ranch." Dynasty couldn't help fight the pang of sadness at the tale of this horse she now knew to be called Purity. She couldn't help but wonder if this white mare ever wanted and craved the freedom that she did, the very thing she fought every single day of her life for. At the back of her mind there was a constant, a satellite of sorts that her thoughts and instincts revolved around, which was compelling her to get back to her wild home. Not really knowing how to respond, she nibbled at some of the grass surrounding her before lying her head down and drifting into a doze. It soothed her spirit considerably to be in the presence of another horse that had experienced a similar trauma to her, another wild spirit imprisoned by the greed of man. Over the course of her time in captivity, Dynasty had dreamt often of her previous life of freedom when she ran with Wild Wind and her birth herd. However, for some unknown reason, she had not dreamt of Opalana since her first night in the field her captors took her to. It amazed her when, in this sleep cycle, she found herself face to face with her old friend. The palomino approached slowly and gently laid her head over Dynasty's neck, cuddling into the young mare before pulling back and cantering away. Unable to resist the primal urge to run and feeling sheer joy at the sight of her dear friend, Dynasty raced after Opalana, matching her pace for pace as she did all those years ago. In this place, her leg wasn't damaged; her spirit wasn't spoiled by the hands of men, she was just free to run in her physical prime with her old friend.

_I had a dream - of the wide open prairie _

_I had a dream - of the pale morning sky _

_I had a dream - that we flew on golden wings _

_And we were the same - just the same - you and I _

_Follow your heart - little child of the west wind _

_Follow the voice - that's calling you home _

_Follow your dreams - but always, remember me _

_I am your brother - under the sun _

_We are like birds of a feather _

_We are two hearts joined together _

_We will be forever as one _

_My brother under the sun _

_Wherever you hear - the wind in the canyon _

_Wherever you see - the buffalo run _

_Wherever you go - I'll be there beside you _

_'Cause you are my brother - my brother under the sun_

_We are like birds of a feather _

_We are two hearts joined together _

_We will be forever as one _

_My brother under the sun_

After a short time of running, both horses stopped and drew breath. The sky was a golden hue, similar to the way it was the first day Dynasty met Opalana. Memories of her past life as a free and wild being flooded through her mind, coursing her with a relentless sense of restlessness. As she turned to watch, Dynasty saw Opalana walk away from her and not look back. Heart pounding, she couldn't help but gallop after her old friend.

"Don't go!" she neighed frantically, "I've come so far to find you! I've already lost you once; I couldn't bear to lose you again!" Opalana turned and looked back with a look of complete tranquillity in her eyes and wisdom.

"You never lost me to begin with," she whickered in response, "I've never been gone, even though we've been apart for so long. It's a wonderful experience; no-one is ever gone. You can never lose anything you love. Things all go away, but whatever you hold in your heart, always stays." With these enigmatic words, Opalana and everything around herself and Dynasty began to fade into darkness.

Lifting her head up sharply, Dynasty looked frantically around the field she had been resting in before she had gone to sleep. Everything had felt so real, like she was really running again with Opalana. Eyes darting around, the mustang saw that it had indeed just been a dream and she was lying in the field with a broken leg. She was more than a little surprised to see Purity still standing watch over her under the trees. The sun had set since she was last awake and the tranquil night air was occasionally broken by the cries of coyotes out hunting. The other horses in the field were resting and enjoying the peace that night time brought in.

"Have you been watching over me all day?" Dynasty whickered softly. Purity dipped her head in obvious embarrassment, nibbling at some grass for a moment before responding.

"I meant what I said to you before, about being a friend," her response was soft and gentle, "I know we've not always got on, but really, you're the only horse I know here and the others are forming a herd among themselves." Dynasty was about to respond when she noticed the young woman who had brought her here from the ranch approach her, whispering gently. Clambering to her feet, the mustang's first instinct was to break away or snap for all she was worth. Her ears went back, her lips curled as she got ready to bite if the opportunity presented itself. Her injury prevented fleeing, but she still had a set of teeth that could deal a painful bite. However, Purity looked at her and trotted over to the woman, letting the girl rub her hands over her pale face. These small actions reassured the mare and she relaxed visibly as the woman walked over to her, arms outstretched.

"There now, its ok, Blackie," her voice was as soft and reassuring as her hands, "you're looking in better shape than you were a few days ago, I guess the herbs are working on your leg. I see you've met up with your old friend from the rodeo ranch. I've brought you something." Dynasty was amazed at the sense of acute loss she felt when the girl took her hands away from her face. However, this quickly dissipated when she saw the apple half that the girl had brought with her. Letting out a whinny of joy and hunger, the mustang thrust her nose into her new owner's hand, trying desperately to reach the juicy apple. The girl, laughing at the horse many had claimed was the most vicious creature they had ever encountered now nuzzling her for an apple half, relented and gave the treat to Dynasty. She devoured it with relish, watching as the young woman walked away to the gate she had entered the field through.

"She's a good human," Purity's voice caught Dynasty's attention, "I sensed it the first time I met her back at the ranch. From what I've heard, the other horses she's got are all mustangs that were caught from the wild. This is why she keeps us all in a field rather than inside."

"I know what you mean, I couldn't believe how gentle and soothing her touch was," Dynasty agreed, "it's been so long since I was shown tenderness like that from any creature. I'd forgotten how good it felt." She lay her head down sadly as more memories of the past came back to haunt her. The atmosphere between the horses had shifted to become more tense and morose. Purity had never seen this side of Dynasty, she had only ever seen the mare aggressive or detached from everything. It now really hit how broken the black horse was inside, she had really hit rock bottom.

"You should get some rest, Dynasty, you've got some healing to do," Purity whickered, not sure what else to say at that point, "I'll still be here in the morning." Dynasty couldn't respond, as the effects of what had been in the apple were taking hold. She was asleep within minutes.


	7. Healing

Over the following months, Dynasty slowly began to feel strength return to her front right leg. She learned that the gentle and caring woman who had become her caretaker was called Angeni. The other horses that shared the wide field had started to socialise with the daughter of Wild Wind since Purity had shown Dynasty wasn't completely ferocious and unaccommodating. Purity herself had become the favoured mount of Angeni due to her calm nature and beautiful appearance. It had not escaped Dynasty's notice how the stallions and colts in the field were eyeing up the albino and having competitions among themselves to decide who would have the right to claim the mare. There was something about this natural male behaviour that caused something to stir within Dynasty's heart. It vexed her greatly to hear these horses whinny and bicker over Purity as if she was a mere possession to be claimed, an acre of territory for the stallions to mark. In her heart, the younger mare was silently counting down the days until her leg was freed from its prison. She longed with all of her heart to run again, even in this enclosure. It was slow progress, but she could feel strength and vigour surging through her body once more and with these things returning her spirit was also healing. On one sunny afternoon, the strongest of the stallions came over to speak with Dynasty while Purity was out with Angeni. He was a handsome chestnut named Arturo and he possessed a strong air of arrogance. Dynasty could barely tolerate this mustang's company, but given her physical condition, she had very little choice when he wanted to socialise.

"Dynasty, nice day isn't it?" he asked in an obvious attempt to make conversation. The way his ears flicked back and forth showed he was really biding time until Purity returned. Dynasty couldn't stop her hears from going back and her nostrils flaring. This stallion was going to try and claim the white mare as his own on this day and every part of Dynasty screamed at her to stop him.

"I know what you're planning, Arturo," she neighed in a threatening tone, "I'm warning you now, Purity isn't just a random mare you can claim as your own to add to any harem you're planning." The chestnut walked over so he was right inside Dynasty's personal space, staring at her with a look of the utmost arrogance and contempt.

"You think that you can stop me?" his neigh was full of sinister intention, "you can barely walk, let alone run. So much for the daughter of the mighty Wild Wind! Stay out of my way, or I'll see you never run again." As he finished in his threats, Arturo looked up to see Purity being turned back out into the field. He trotted over to her, neighing loudly while Angeni approached the very irritated Dynasty. For the first time in her life, the black mare was thankful for the training her father had given her on how to be leader of a herd. With Wild Wind's training had come experience of how to fend off challenges from other stallions. Although it was a little vague with the passing of time, with her strong build she was sure that she could be more than a match for the chestnut.

"There, there my black girl," Angeni's soft voice washed over Dynasty, "let's see about getting your leg out of this restrain now." With the greatest of ease, the young woman unwrapped the support that had been around the mustang's broken leg and watched as the mare walked tentatively on all four legs properly for the first time in months. Although significantly weaker than the others, the leg was indeed mended and could support Dynasty's weight. Feeling brave, she began walking more sure-footedly and then chanced a gallop. However, this was a brave move made too soon and Dynasty fell over her feet like a clumsy foal finding its feet for the first time. Landing unceremoniously face first in the grass, the mare looked up and found Purity standing by her side.

"Felt brave, did we?" the whicker was soft and full of mirth, "bet you're glad that you've got that leg back." Dynasty ducked her head down in embarrassment, not wanting to appear weak in front of the other mare. She was more than a little amazed when she felt Purity's soft velvety muzzle brush against her own. Inside, her stomach for reasons unknown began to jump up and down. Regaining some element of composure, she pulled herself to her feet, being more cautious this time.

"I guess I can wait a while longer before I can run," she replied calmly, "it just feels good to have this leg back to walk with." Taking more tentative steps, Dynasty walked over to the shaded area underneath the trees with Purity by her side. As she did so, she couldn't help but glance over at Arturo and notice the glint of aggression in his eyes. Something had obviously happened that she herself was not fully aware of, but it didn't matter at the moment. Being able to use all four legs again freely was the greatest pleasure she had experienced in a long time.


	8. Nothing I've Ever Known

**Nothing I've Ever Known**

Over the following weeks, Dynasty's leg grew strong again as she walked around the field over and over again. The other mustangs sensed something different about her manner, a silent determination as she fought to regain her strength and health with such passion. Dynasty couldn't stop herself from pacing restlessly as she kept gazing out onto the plains. Somewhere out there Opalana ran, she could sense it, and something in her heart was telling her this. With everything, she was determined to get her freedom back so she could find her old friend.

"Looking for a way to run again?" Purity's whicker came so unexpected that Dynasty couldn't help jump at the sound. The soft pink eyes were full of sadness for lack of a better term if Dynasty was to think of one. Ever since the day Angeni had removed the cast from her leg, both mares had become closer yet couldn't be more apart at the same time. It was as if both of them were standing on the edge of a cliff, ready to attempt a jump over it but also too afraid for such a move.

"I like it here, but it's complicated," the black mare replied gently, "you don't know my full story, Purity." The white mare walked over and stood beside the younger horse, gazing out at the open expanse with her.

"You can tell me anything, you know," she responded quietly, "I won't think anything less of you." Drawing a deep breath, Dynasty told Purity everything that had happened before the two of them had crossed paths at the rodeo ranch. Her body shuddered slightly as she relived the horrors of the day she was taken from her closest friend and her family, her ears still rang with the sound of Opalana's distraught neigh. Once she was finished telling her tragic tale, the mare hung her head and closed her eyes to try and stop the flashbacks from coming.

"You sacrificed your freedom for her," Purity whickered gently, "when you knew that both of you would be caught, you drew them away so at least Opalana was spared. That has to be one of the noblest things I've ever heard a creature doing for another. But, do you really have to leave?" The hitch at the end of the sentence brought Dynasty's head up instantly. It was beginning to dawn on her that Purity really didn't want to be parted from her side in any shape, manner or form. Gulping audibly, she searched for the right words to respond with, but they didn't come before Arturo came galloping over, ears pinned back, neighing angrily. Snapping at Purity's heels, he drove her away from Dynasty's side and started manoeuvring her towards the other side of the field where the other mustangs were standing in a herd. The albino could do nothing but run as the larger stallion was relentless in his pursuit. In that instant, something very primal and wild broke forth within Dynasty's heart as she roared a squeal of challenge at the chestnut stallion. Stopping abruptly, Arturo turned and faced the mare who had issued the challenge.

"You think you can take me in a fight for the herd?" he asked tauntingly, "you're just a mare; you won't last long in a fight with me!" Ears pinned back and teeth bared, Dynasty marched forward with no fear. She would win leadership of this herd or die trying.

"Bring it on, stallion!" she neighed in response. Both horses charged at the same time, rearing up and striking out at one another with hooves and teeth. Arturo was a good bit taller and heavier than Dynasty and this gave him the initial advantage as he brought her to her knees. However, he hadn't reckoned on her wild and determined temper as she turned and bit hard into one of his forelegs. Seizing her opportunity when the stallion lifted his body weight off her in pain, Dynasty got back up and kicked Arturo in the ribs with all her might. As he staggered to the side, the mare reared and lunged in, biting and scratching his chestnut hide with her fore hooves. The stallion struggled to his feet and galloped as fast as he could away from the mare that had fought him so ferociously. It was at this point that Angeni came into the field, having watched the battle from the gate to the enclosure. She approached Arturo with a halter, put it over his head and led him from the field. As the blind rage cleared from her mind, Dynasty saw for the first time how much damage she had inflicted upon the stallion. His previously flawless and handsome hide was criss-crossed with bites and scratches inflicted with hooves and he was bleeding from every single one. The foreleg she had bitten was bleeding quite badly and he was hobbling painfully behind Angeni. Dynasty's own body coursed with pain, bruises and bites making their presence known along with her own fair share of scratches. She glanced at the herd briefly before walking back over to her favoured spot under the trees. Purity stepped from the throng of horses and took a long drink from the water trough before walking over and lying down beside Dynasty. Something unspoken had passed between the mares as they looked at one another, but they were both still too scared of what it meant.

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze  
Who knows where it's blowin'  
Who knows where it's goin'  
I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be  
Going round in circles  
Thinking about you and me  
How do I explain it when I don't know what to say  
What do I do now - so much has changed_

Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way  
Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay  
but here I am - ready for you  
I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'  
Hey - I've never felt somethin so strong - oh no  
It's like nothing I've ever known

Now you're the one I'm looking for  
You're the one I need  
You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe   
Following a star - has lead to where you are  
It feels so strong now - this can't be wrong now

_Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way  
Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay  
but here I am - ready for you   
I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'  
Hey - I've never felt somethin so strong - oh no  
It's like nothing I've ever known_

An indeterminable amount of time passed before the silence was broken between Dynasty and Purity. The other mustangs in the field maintained a respectable distance from Dynasty, all of them trying to get their heads around the idea of having a lead mare as opposed to a lead stallion. None of them particularly liked Arturo, but they were all terrified of Dynasty.

"I've told you my story, Purity," Dynasty whickered gently, "I'd like to hear yours of how you came to live with humans." The albino drew a deep breath before responding, amazed at how the other horse was acting as if nothing had happened.

"I wasn't even a year old when the humans came and round up my birth herd," she started, "we lived in a beautiful place not far from here, if I remember correctly. It was a place with vast fields of flowers the like of which I've never seen in any other place and there was plenty of grass there also. My mother was a brown and white horse with pink eyes and she was the most beautiful mare in the herd. The humans round up our herd to get to me and her, as we were both exceptionally beautiful in their eyes. I was taken away from her not long after we were caught and I was never to see her again. A kind girl raised me for the first few years before I reached maturity, then I was sold to the rodeo ranch. They broke my spirit there; I learned that life was simpler if I did what they asked me to. You know how that place takes its toll on your temper and health after a time." Dynasty reached over and gently nuzzled the distraught mare. Due to the age gap between them, it was obvious that Purity had suffered at the hands for longer than she. With this knowledge, she knew that she couldn't blame Purity's aggression to her when they first met.

"I can't speak for your mother, but I can say you're the most beautiful horse I've ever seen," Dynasty whickered softly, "you're also incredibly brave to go through all you have and to still be as mild-mannered and calm as you are." Unable to hold back any longer, both horses reached over and pressed their faces together. Somehow, over the past months spent together, they had grown irresistibly closer. Now they knew it was love they were feeling.


	9. I Can't Stand The Distance

**I Can't Stand The Distance, I Can't Dream Alone**

Arturo was removed from the field by Angeni over the next couple of days after his fight against Dynasty. As far as the young mare was concerned, this suited her fine. Purity was now hers and the stallion could never hope to break the connection they had forged and were building upon. They spent long hours beneath the pine trees, heads and bodies touching, gazing out at the open prairies together. Although her memories of freedom were nowhere as clear as Dynasty's, Purity still longed for the thrill of being where no fence or human contained her. It didn't matter too much to the albino where she went with that freedom, just as long as the beautiful black mare that had stolen her heart was by her side. Although their love was unusual among their kind, it couldn't be viewed in the eyes of any creature with a heart as wrong. It was as if both mustangs had found another who understood them perfectly, the other half which made them complete. As the weeks passed in Arturo's absence, the rest of the fenced-in herd became more receptive and relaxed towards their new leader. In turn, Dynasty kept her guard down with them to show that she wasn't as ferocious as she appeared to be. As each horse came to understand the other in the field, none of them could comprehend that a big change was about to befall each and every one of them. It started one dawn, just as the sun was rising in the east.

"W-What's happening?" Dynasty snorted, waking abruptly and climbing to her feet. Her wake-up call had been caused by a creaking sound coming from the other end of the field. All around the mustang, the rest of the herd were standing and trying to make sense of what was happening. Angeni was pulling the gate which lead into the field back until it was as open as it could be. Beyond lay nothing but open grassland as far as the horses could see, just a wide expanse of green. Not fully trusting her eyes, Dynasty walked slowly over to Angeni with Purity by her side. The young woman gently ran her hands over the velvety muzzle of the mare, gazing with respect into the eyes of one horse which had left its mark on her.

"Well, Blackie," she said softly, "your leg's fully healed. I'd say it's time for you and your herd to go back home. Now, get out of here, go back where you came from, mustang!" This last part came out in a light-hearted shout as the girl smacked Dynasty on her rump. Instinctively, she leapt forward, galloping from the enclosure and it was a brief moment before she realised what it meant. The horse was no longer standing within the confines of a field, nor the cramped conditions of a stable. She was back on open prairie grassland, with nothing but the wind touching her body.

"COME ON! LET'S GO!" her powerful neigh rang through the air, spurring her herd forward to freedom. It was all so much to take in at once. She was free again for the first time in years, she was the leader of her own herd and she had found love. Purity was immediately by her side and Dynasty could see the glint of mischief in those pink eyes she loved so much.

"There's only one place to go, right?" she whinnied before setting off at a fast gallop. This was all Dynasty needed before she too raced with the other horses close behind. They ran, with landscape passing by them on both directions in nothing but a swift blur and collage of colours. The wind sent their manes flying out behind their bodies; strength and sheer ecstasy pulsed through their hearts and veins at the simple pleasure of running free.

_I hear the wind call your name_

_it calls me back home again_

_It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns_

_To you I will always return_

_I know the road is long but where you are is home_

_Wherever you stay - I'll find the way_

_I'll run like the river - I'll follow the sun_

_I fly like an eagle - to where I belong_

It was almost second nature to Dynasty where she needed to go. As she led her herd across the plains, she paused only when it was necessary to get food and draw breath. Her heart was telling her where to go, trails she raced across when but just a young filly still fresh in her adult mind. With each step she took, the mare's heart soared more and more as old memories came to mind of times spent in these places. After travelling for almost the full day, Dynasty finally drew up and signalled to her herd to wait for her while she and Purity went on ahead. Just over the ridge, as had been the case years ago in her foal days, there was a herd of mustangs. She cast her brown-green eyes over each individual, recognising ones she had met briefly back then and spotting newer additions in her absence. They one by one turned to look at the newcomers, noting the strikingly white horse alongside the one who was as black as the darkest night, save for three white stockings and a blaze down the middle of her face. Her dark brown mane blew softly to the side with the forelock flying across her eyes. The herd remained silent, instead parting so that one of their number could walk forward to greet the visitors. A palomino mare walked slowly forwards as if her deep brown eyes couldn't believe the sight in front of them. Indeed, the last time she saw the horse in front of her was back when Dynasty was a filly. The areas which had been rubbed raw due to the rodeo ranch were covered in softer and shorter fur than the rest of her body while her front right leg had a line of white hair where the break had happened. Her neck was as thick as her sire's, Wild Wind, and she was in prime physical health. On the other side, Dynasty cast her eyes over Opalana's body, trying to accept this was no dream. The white blaze, the black nose and her rich blonde-coloured body were sights the younger mare had thought she would never see again and at that moment were the happiest things she had ever laid eyes on.

_I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone_

_I can't wait to see you - Yes, I'm on my way home_

_And now I know it's true_

_My every road leads to you_

_And in the hour of darkness_

_Your light gets me through_

Shaking from head to hoof, Dynasty slowly walked over to the dearest mother-figure she had ever known. Opalana rested her head on the neck of the younger horse, drawing her body in tighter and not releasing her grip for a long time. This was a moment of healing for both of them, an opportunity both horses had thought lost to them forever the day the humans dragged Dynasty away to captivity and brutality. No words were needed in that instance, Opalana could sense at least part of the hurt Dynasty had sustained in her battle to return. The black mare wanted the palomino to understand that she never gave up fighting, never stopped trying so hard to be free again. Pulling away from the comforting and loving contact, Dynasty turned and neighed long and hard. Within a few moments, her herd raced over the ridge and mingled with Opalana's herd. Trotting over to Purity's side, Dynasty looked lovingly back at Opalana before galloping across the open expanse.

_You run like the river - you shine like the sun_

_You fly like an eagle_

_You are the one i've seen every sunset_

_And with all that I've learned_

_Oh it's to you - I will always return_

As she raced, Dynasty saw Purity's sleek white form on one side and Opalana's golden body on her other. It was as it should be, she was home again. This place she would never allow anyone or anything to take her away from again.

_The End._


End file.
